No Rest for the Wicked
by jennaphine
Summary: *Takes place after Klaus and Cami sleep together for the first time; slight A/H* Klaus exacts revenge on Aurora after turning Camille into a vampire, but when Lucien bites her everything goes downhill. Klaus loses the love of his life and cannot deal with the grief. Because of this, he decides to shut off his humanity. The Mikaelson family will stop at nothing to get him back.
1. Bloody Nightmare

Klaus awoke in the middle of the night next to his beautiful blonde lover, Camille. He longed for this night for months; to finally feel her touch in the most romantic way possible. Never would he have thought that she could love him in such a passionate way, the way he had loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her. When he first saw her in Rousso's that sunny afternoon with Marcel he was immediately entranced by her angelic appearance, bodacious smile, and her quick wittedness. In this moment he understood why Marcel longed for her those few years ago.

But now, as he focused on her body which lay next to him he discovered something truly horrendous. She lay limp, covered in blood. Quickly he shot up from where he was lying to inspect further. Stricken with grief he began to panic. First he arose from the bed, pacing back and forth muttering curses and yelling to himself. This was soon followed with violent outbursts, throwing his fists at the walls, the mirror which hung above his cherrywood stained dresser, and throwing his fists down against the desk adjacent to the bed. Unable to contain his emotions, he pushed all of his papers off his desk, leaving the room a complete mess.

After he had calmed his rage down to a lesser degree—a mild, endless sobbing—he sat down on the bed again, pulling his beloved Camille into his lap. In his thousand years being on this earth, he never had to face such immense heartbreak, at least not since his brother Henrik died when he was just a mere boy. But they do say time heals all wounds. And Klaus has had tons of time to heal. However, this felt different for him. Cami was the first woman Klaus had ever loved with such complexity and emotion. She was different from any other girl he had ever loved; she was special to him beyond comprehension. He would risk his own life in order to protect hers, because after meeting Camille, Klaus finally began to understand the meaning of true love. True love was selfless and selflessness was exactly what Klaus had been missing from his life.

Just as Klaus was about to give up all hope and inform Elijah of the tragedy, Camille shot up from her resting position with an intense gasp that frightened him. Tears spilled out of his eyes, joyous of her survival. But after it had set in that she was in fact _alive_ he realized what this meant. Cami was now in transition.

"You're alive, Camille." Klaus muttered, his breath almost taken away from him.

"Everything feels so intense right now," Cami commented. "The lights are bright, I can hear cars outside as if they're right here in this room. And my head... it feels like it's going to implode."

Klaus moved her so that she was sitting, propped up against the headboard of the bed. She placed her hands over her head as if doing so would stop her head from hurting.

"You're in transition, love," Klaus said matter-of-fact. "Everything is going to feel like that until you feed. Once you've completely transitioned your senses will balance out a bit more."

"That bitch..." Camille said. "Aurora did this. She fed me her blood and then compelled me to slit my throat while you were sleeping."

"And she will pay for this, I assure you. Anyone who dare hurt you shall suffer. But right now my concern is you. You need to feed, Camille. I'll fetch you a blood bag." Klaus' eyes grew cold, enraged that Aurora would even think to do something so vile. He knew she was crazy, but risking her life just out of sheer jealousy was low, even for her.

As Klaus went to stand up from the bed, Cami clutched his shoulder. He turned to look at her, making eye contact. He could see in her eyes what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Camille, _you are completing this transition._ End of discussion. I will not lose you for real this time."

He continued to walk towards the door, but Cami followed him this time. "This is not your decision, Klaus. This is mine. I never wanted to be a vampire, and right now while I'm faced with this predicament, I haven't changed my mind. I'm not feeding."

"You're not thinking straight right now, Camille. I will force the blood down your throat if it means keeping you alive."

Camille shook her head in strict disagreement, but continued to follow Klaus out into the hall anyway. This time they were greeted by Elijah who was just as shocked as Klaus was at Camille's appearance.

"Elijah, please talk some sense into her. She needs to feed or she will die."

"As true as that may be, Niklaus, it is her decision to make. If she does not wish to be a vampire, then you cannot force her to become one."

Klaus flung his arms up in the air in utter disapproval. The thought of losing Cami meant a lifetime of sadness. He already experienced a taste of grief only moments ago, he couldn't let his guard down like that again. Grief made him weak, and with the dilemma he currently faced with Aurora, Tristan and Lucien, he couldn't afford to let it happen either. He needed Cami to stay alive so that his sanity could remain intact until all threats were eliminated.

Cami smiled at Elijah for siding with her, but as she went to leave the room, Klaus stood in her way. She slapped him across his left cheek and he scowled back at her, with a small sense of fear lingering in his eyes this time. He felt vulnerable and at a loss. No matter what he said or did, he knew there was no convincing her. But that didn't mean he couldn't continue to try, if anything to save his pride. Klaus Mikaelson never gave up on anything. He simply continued trying until he did succeed.

"Niklaus, let her go," Elijah ordered. "I will restrain you if I have to."

Klaus hesitated for a moment and then stepped aside, watching as the love of his life walked out on him, heading further and further toward her death. He turned to his brother with his teeth gritted and anger fueling his gaze.

"When she dies, I'm holding you accountable," he spat and stormed out of the room, going back up to his bedroom to remove the blood soaked sheets from his bed, and to prepare his revenge scheme on Aurora.


	2. Time Isn't Always on Your Side

As the minutes—even seconds—ticked by, Klaus couldn't stop thinking about Camille. He couldn't do anything to change her mind, so he could only hope that she would either come to her senses before days end, or lose the ability to resist the hunger; resist the temptation to feed. He knew she felt it—a dry, burning feeling in her throat and feeling like her lungs were on fire. It made you feel like you were slowly suffocating.

After a couple of hours, and some time alone with Freya, Klaus was able to devise a plan that would put all of his other worries to rest. It would get rid of Tristan for good, draw out Aurora long enough for Klaus to exact revenge on her, leaving Lucien running for the hills and out of New Orleans. The plan was technically foolproof, assuming his extra help would play along. In order to have everyone on board, he sent Freya to negotiate with Cami.

* * *

At Camille's apartment, she sat silently on the sofa, looking out the window. The hunger grew stronger, but she knew she couldn't feed. She was afraid of who she would become if she did allow herself to turn. So badly she wanted to explain to Klaus why she couldn't do what he wished, but she knew he would just argue with her. But even so, she was consumed by her fear of death and wanted nothing more than for Klaus to be there next to her in her final moments.

Outside Camille's door, Freya knocked before letting herself in. She looked over at Camille, a somber look glazed over her face, knowing that she was going through a hard time. Perhaps her proposition would distract her, or possibly make her reconsider her decision. Freya ultimately wanted Cami to decide for herself what was the best choice, but deep down she cared about her brother as deeply as she cared for the rest of her siblings, and that meant that she wanted to see him happy. Camille made Klaus the happiest he'd ever been from what Freya could tell.

"Hello, Freya. What brings you here? Did Klaus send you to kidnap me?" Cami's voice was cold.

"I am here on behalf of Klaus, yes. But because he has a plan to eliminate the threat that Tristan and the Strix present on my family. But we would need your assistance. In exchange, Klaus has offered to stop his prodding for you to turn and allow you to make your own decision.

Cami rolled her eyes. "Wow, how generous of him to give me permission to do what I want."

"You don't have to like it, Cami. But we can't do this without you. Besides, it's not like you have much time left, and would you not rather spend your remaining moments alongside some of the people you care about, fighting for a good cause, or would you like to sit in your apartment and die alone?"

Cami knew that Freya was right. She was always there to help, and that's partially what got her into this mess in the first place. But in a strange way, she wouldn't have a changed a thing. She would rather die knowing that she did something to help the people she considered family than to waste away, feeling useless and sorry for herself.

"Alright, I'm in," she decided.

* * *

Once the plan was in place, all Klaus had to do was lure Tristan to the warehouse where they had Camille stored away in a shipping crate. Cami had a dark object capable of letting her appear as someone else. She was disguised as Aurora. Elijah called Tristan explaining that they had Aurora held hostage and that they would give him to her in exchange for the serratura. He agreed, of course, as he valued the life of his sister more than anything. But they knew that he wouldn't just give up the serratura without some sort of trickery.

After Tristan arrived at the warehouse, the plan was practically fail proof.

"Hello, Elijah. I'm here, but as you can see I haven't come alone. Surrender my sister or your brother will suffer extensively."

"How foolish, Tristan. I am stronger than your entire army," Klaus interjected.

Elijah stepped forward, closer to Tristan. "The deal was that you give us the serratura in exchange for your beloved sister. Our dear sister Freya has linked Aurora with Niklaus, and anything you do to him you do to her. That includes death, so I suggest you play by the rules or I'll have to take you down myself."

The Strix were positioned to attack, but Tristan signaled for them to yield.

"Very well then, Elijah. All I ask of you, then, is to let me free my sister before I hand it over. I want to ensure she is safe."

Elijah nodded and stepped aside so that Tristan could pass him. Hayley opened the door to the shipping crate, revealing the decoy. Tristan ran into the crate, hugging her tightly. As they embraced, Camille slipped the serratura out of Tristan's pocket.

When he noticed what she was doing, he looked at her in bewilderment. "Aurora..." he gasped. "W-what are you doing? This isn't funny."

With only a slight smirk and zero hesitation, Camille hit the serratura off the wall next to her, activating its magical lock. It seemed as though Tristan was not only in shock, but at a loss of words. Even more so, he was absolutely hysterical as he saw what appeared to be his sister walking out of the crate.

"How-" Tristan cut himself off, baffled.

Camille revealed her true form and smiled at him wickedly. "It was a trick, Tristan," she said and walked away, now standing next to Klaus.

Hayley had a bit of a chat with Tristan, followed by her sealing the door behind her, and Elijah was trying to rally the Strix, as they now had lost their leader. After minutes upon minutes of arguing, they eventually let up and left the warehouse. Once Elijah instructed Hayley on what to do with the crate, only Elijah, Klaus and Camille remained in the room. Camille began to walk away, but Klaus intervened once again.

"Klaus, you told Freya that if I helped you, you would let me do what needed to be done."

"Indeed, I did. And I expect you'll make the right choice, Camille." Klaus smirked his signature smirk and walked away, leaving his brother and his lover behind.

Camille found herself in the cemetery where she asked to meet Vincent. She was in her final hours now and needed someone to talk to that wouldn't judge her. Deep down she still wanted to live, but becoming what she would become once she fed terrified her to no end, and that wasn't something she was ready to deal with yet.

"You've only got a little time left, Camille. Why do you want to spend it talking to me in a cemetery?" he asked.

"Because I know you'll listen. And the irony, of course," she began. "I'm afraid, Vincent. I'm afraid that if I turn I won't like who I become. I might turn into a monster with no self control."

"Camille, do you really believe that?" Vincent chuckled. "I may have only known you for a short time, but all I see in you is good. All you do is help the people around you, putting your own life at risk to save those you care about. This world is full of evil, Camille. And all I know is that even with all the bad, and all the monsters, this world is a lot better of a place with you in it."

Camille sat there for a second in silence, and then suddenly a switch flipped in her mind.

"The people of New Orleans need someone to look out for them. My Uncle Kieran started something here. Maybe I could continue from where he left off..." she trailed off, nervous of what she was saying. She was dead-set on not feeding this entire day and when it came down to it, she was having second thoughts. "But I would have to feed."

Vincent looked at Camille as if she said something wrong, as if asking him was a ridiculous question.

"You don't even have to ask," he said, extending his arm out to her. This was Camille's moment of truth—she needed to make her decision. To feed or not to feed.


	3. Heartless and Hungry

Back at the Mikaelson home Klaus and Elijah were in the dining hall. Elijah was sat in one of the many chairs placed around the grand, renaissance-esque dining table. It featured a chestnut colour with a coating that made the tabletop shine. A cup of tea sat on a plate in front of Elijah. Contrasting him was Klaus who was anxiously pacing the floor back and forth as if his life depended on it.

"Niklaus, you're going to bore holes in the floor if you keep carrying on the way you are," Elijah spoke up.

"Does nobody care that Camille might be dying somewhere outside, god knows where, becoming worm food?"

Elijah rolled his eyes at him. "Of course we care, brother. But it was and still remains to be her choice. If we do come to discover that she chose not to feed we will all mourn her."

"We shouldn't have let her have the choice. It will be our fault if she's dead, and I will have failed her. I made it my duty to ensure her safety, and now she's..." Klaus trailed off, turning around to face the doorway where a very animated Camille stood, smirking at him. Elijah looked up, too, a smile forming on his lips. "...Camille..."

"Just thought I'd stop by to see if I could borrow a blood bag. I'm starving," she said.

"Of course, Camille. I'll go grab you one," Elijah offered, exiting the room.

Klaus just stood there in awe. He couldn't believe she decided to turn. He was sure she wasn't going to. He had already thought he lost Cami once, he wasn't prepared to go through it again for real this time.

"So, I changed your mind?" Klaus smirked at her, as if her decision were solely based on what he said to her.

"Actually, no. I spoke to Vincent and I decided I would be able to do more good in this city alive. The humans need protecting and with this newly equipped strength I'll be able to do exactly that," she explained.

"Well I'm glad you're alive, Camille. Now, let's get you settled in, shall we?" He went to walk out of the room, but stopped when he realized she wasn't following.

"I'm not staying here, Klaus. I'm just going to grab a blood bag and go back home."

"Camille, you're not ready to be on your own. You need to learn control. This you is a version of yourself that you're unfamiliar with. Your emotions, senses, and hunger are all heightened. It will drive you to feed on a human, and you might even take their life doing so. Let me teach you, please."

"I'll think about it, but I'm still not staying here," she said as Elijah returned with the blood bag for her. "Thanks, Elijah. Now, I'm leaving. Don't follow me, Klaus."

She walked off, and Klaus let her go this time, no fight required. He knew she'd come crawling back once she realizes how clueless she really was to all of this. She was living in an entirely different world now. The rules change, the way you live changes. _Everything changes._

* * *

Camille was at the bar talking to a man who was being rude to one of the bartenders. She compelled him to give her a large tip and to meet her in the alley shortly. Once the man left, the bartender gave Camille a few drinks and told her that the man across the counter was very insistent she take them. When the bartender moved out of her line of sight, she saw Klaus sitting there and smiling at her like he'd caught her doing something wrong. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"What do you want Klaus? I told you not to follow me."

"I just want to talk, that's all. Now take a seat," he said, patting the bar stool next to him.

She sat down and looked at him as if she would rather be anywhere else doing _anything_ else.

"I heard what you said to that man, Camille. You can't feed on the locals."

"He's a pig. He talked to that poor girl like she was an object," she started. "Besides, isn't that what we do—what vampires do? We hunt, we feed, we kill."

Klaus looked around the room to see if anyone was looking at them. "Do you mind keeping it down?"

Camille laughed at him. "Why, are you scared? Can't we just compel them to do anything we want, like you always do?"

He leaned in closer to her, his arms propped up on the counter. "What I do and what you do are two different things. I know you've heard a lot about me from out sessions, and you probably think you're an expert, but truth is you're not prepared for this world yet. You need guidance."

Cami slunk down in her seat and gave Klaus a look of defeat. "Maybe you're right. My emotions are all over the place and I'm not thinking straight."

"Then let me help you. I can show you all the great things being what we are has to offer. Besides, if you're going to learn you may as well learn from the best," Klaus grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Okay," she said.

They walked down the street until Camille found a dark alley where a couple were making out. She interrupted them abruptly and compelled the two of them to stay where they were and remain quiet. She sunk her teeth into the girl and began to feed.

"Listen to the heartbeat. It'll tell you when to stop," Klaus said from the other side of the alley.

Camille continued to feed, listening to the heartbeat like he told her, only when she was supposed to stop she kept going. She couldn't control herself. The hunger was too much. Klaus found himself intervening, pulling her off the girl before she killed her. He compelled the two people to leave and forget they saw them. Camille just laughed at Klaus' attempt to be chivalrous.

"I don't need you of all people to teach me self-restraint. You barely have any yourself," she barked at him.

"We should leave. You're not yourself, Camille."

"I am myself, Klaus. And I'm not finished yet. Besides, you've done plenty of horrible things. How many people have you killed?"

"I've killed hundreds of thousands of people, but it is and always will be unforgivable. I don't wish the same fate for you."

"I've tried so many times to get you to be someone different, to be someone more human. But now I understand that I was wrong to do that. You're exactly who you're supposed to be, and I'm just like you now," she said and leaned in to kiss him. But Klaus pulled away quickly.

"You're still learning what you are. This is _not_ you."

"You're right." Camille leaned towards him again, but not to kiss him. To hug him. And when he hugged back she quickly snapped his neck and then vanished from the scene.


End file.
